KAKKAROT!
by Rebs
Summary: Vegeta want's Goku to act more Saiyjin... but what will happen when Vegeta learns Goku's SECRET? Chap 6 is here. Please rr and no flames please. It's probably just a pg something so far, but access to a computer is not easy for me so updates will come.
1. Prologue

Kakkarot

Kakkarot!

INTRO

By Rebs

10-09-01

Pairings: don't really plan to have any… maybe later… let's see where it goes… but it will set the stage for a strong friendship between K(g)/V

Warnings: none yet

Archives: If you want, but please let me know… maybe will put on ff.net if received well…

A/N: Hell, I don't know what I'm doing, but I am going to try to write something… I don't think it will be yaoi.. or at least not soon, but maybe shonon ai (isn't that just basically male love). I think the intro may be short, but my mind is being plagued and I have to get out what is there… so hopefully it will be good.. I have a little on paper and I'm gonna just add the rest as I go… let me know what you think.

As for when this takes place… future… Goku and Vegeta are older, wiser and probably stronger from decades of training. Kids are all grown with kids of their own. ChiChi left Goku, unable to deal with his happy go lucky/warrior self. Bulma died about eight years back and Vegeta got over it, but never let her out of his heart.

Vegeta and Goku paused in their training for a much needed food break. Both Saiyjins were beaten, bloody and bruised. Son Goku's gi top, now only tattered rags, lay discarded at his feet. Vegeta, the Prince of all Saiyjins, was no hentai, but he found himself taking in the younger Saiyjin. The earthlings called him Goku Son, but to Vegeta, he was only Kakkarot, son of Bardok. 

Kakkarot seemingly denied his Saiyjin heritage, a fact that angered the Saiyjin prince. Oh, he accepted the blood that was in his veins, but not what went along with it. Aside form his appearance, the only the only sign of his true Saiyjin heritage was his incredible hunger for food and battle. Unlike average Saiyjins, however, Kakkarot was prone to showing mercy, preferring not to kill. He defended his wife and family, their planet and all they held dear. He only fought Frieza to defend the Earth. The Saiyjin before Prince Vegeta cared not about the fate of his own race. All of these things infuriated the Saiyjin no Ouji. 

Without thought, Vegeta growled low in his throat. Goku understood this sign that the Prince was angry, but was unsure of what he had done to anger the man. Carefully, he went over the days events in his head wondering if he had said something out of place. For a moment, during his contemplation, he let his guard down, dropping all of his masks, before coming up blank and pulling his thoughts together once more.

"Vegeta," he asked when he noticed the moment of shock on the Princes face, "what is it?"

For just a moment, Vegeta could have sworn that there was a true Saiyjin hidden behind Kakkarot's eyes. For a moment he saw an impure glint in the other Saiyjins eyes. ~No, I am fooling myself,~ he thought ~Kakkarot is more human than his half breed brats are.~

"Nothing Kakkarot no baka!" He growled at the Saiyjin. "You are a disgrace to Saiyjins, you know." He was not sure why he said it, the other Saiyjin just made him so angry. 

"What-?"  
  
"SHUT UP BAKAYARO! I am your prince and I am speaking. Now let me finish!" 

  
Goku stared dumbly at Vegeta, not sure what had gotten into the Prince.

"You are a disgrace. You would rather be human than who you truly are." Anticipating a somewhat sound point, the prince added "I don't care if you hit your blasted head and forgot yourself. Over the years you have learned about your race and yet you can see nothing but savages. We were a beautiful, graceful, and brutal race. We were to have been the rulers of the Universe had Frieza not interfered. That monster destroyed out people and you did not even care about that. FRIEZA KILLED YOUR OWN FATHER AND YOU ONLY CARED ABOUT THIS PITTIFUL PLANET!" Vegeta powered up, but before he took off, he said in a hushed, eerie tone, "I wish you were a real Saiyjin Kakkarot." With that he sped into the sky.

"Gomen Nasai, my Ouji, but I don't think you could ever forgive me if you knew the truth." Goku said as he bowed his head.

TBC…. maybe


	2. 1 A Wish that Can't Be Made

Disclaimer: Don't own them

Disclaimer: Don't own them.. never will... am just a poor girl... 

"talking" 

'thinking' 

KAKKAROT!

Part 1

Last time:

"You are a disgrace. You would rather be human than who you truly are." Anticipating a somewhat sound point, the prince added "I don't care if you hit your blasted head and forgot yourself. Over the years you have learned about your race and yet you can see nothing but savages. We were a beautiful, graceful, and brutal race. We were to have been the rulers of the Universe had Frieza not interfered. That monster destroyed out people and you did not even care about that. FRIEZA KILLED YOUR OWN FATHER AND YOU ONLY CARED ABOUT THIS PITTIFUL PLANET!" Vegeta powered up, but before he took off, he said in a hushed, eerie tone, "I wish you were a real Saiyjin Kakkarot." With that he sped into the sky.

"Gomen Nasai, my Ouji, but I don't think you could ever forgive me if you knew the truth." Goku said as he bowed his head.

A week has passed since Vegeta took off. Goku considered looking for him, but he knew the Ouji was physically fine. He was in no hurry to be berated again, so he decided to let Vegeta have his space.

'Perhaps then he'll forget about me not being Saiyjin enough.'

But Goku knew that would never happen. There were no other Saiyjins alive. Vegeta and himself were the last full blooded Saiyjins, and Vegeta would never truely be happy with him untill he could relate to him.

As Goku though about the Saiyjin Prince, the sky darkened in the west. Goku recognized the sky. "Shit!" He hissed before taking off at top speed towards the source of the darkness.

~~~~~~~~ In the West ~~~~~~~

"I'll show that Bakayaro." Vegeta mumbled to himself as he laid the dragonballs on the ground and proceeded to call the dragon from it's rest.

The dragon appeared before Vegeta. "What do you desire, mortal?"

"I wish Kakkarot's brain damage was reversed."

The dragon closed his eyes for a moment, and then opened them once again saying "It cannot be done."

"WHAT! What do you mean it cannot be done?"

"I cannot undo what is not there."

Vegeta turned that sentance around and upside down in his mind before looking at the dragon and asking, "The bakayaro has no brain damage?"

"Do you have a wish?"

Vegeta growled once more. "Hai, I wish-"

"Wait Vegeta."

Vegeta turned around to see Kakkarot walk out from behind a giant stone.

"What are you doing here Kakkarot?"

"I've heard enough Vegeta, I think we need to talk. You don't need to make anymore wishes about me."

"Fine then," Vegeta said turning back to the Dragon, "I wish we has our tails back."

The dragons eyes glowed for a moment. "It is done."

Vegeta then dismissed the Dragon, took a thoughtful glance at his tail and turned to Kakkarot.

"Well, explain yourself."

Goku dropped to his hnees and knelt before Vegeta. He bowed his head and said quietly, "Vegeta no Ouji, forgive me."

Vegeta stood there in shock. The Saiyjin before him, the Saiyjin raised on this backwater planet just bowed before his prince and asked for forgiveness. In the Saiyjin language.

TBC... let me know what you think.


	3. 2 Kakkarot Explains

Hi everyone, sorry this has taken me so long

Hi everyone, sorry this has taken me so long. But here is part 3 of KAKKAROT.

~rebs~

Disclaimer: I do not own them, but how I wish I did. I have no money. In fact, I am in debt.

KAKKAROT

Part 3

~~~~~~~~~~~~

~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Kakkarot!" Vegeta exclaimed, "I've just tried to wish your brain damage away, but the Dragon said it can't undo it because your brain is not damaged. You better explain real fast before I damage it myself!"

That said Vegeta glared at the Saiyjin bowing before him. Vegeta was confused, and confusion only led the Prince to one emotion. Anger. For years he and Kakkarot had built an odd friendship based on intense sparring sessions, defending the earth, raising their families, and the premise that Kakkarot was Goky Son, brain damaged baka who had forgotten his Saiyjin self. Now, it turns out, he had never forgotten, only lied to everyone he knew. He lied to his wife, his two sons, the Namak, the foolish earthling fighters who were his friends, and, most importantly, Kakkarot lied to his own Prince. Oh Vegeta was furious. No one lied to him. Vegeta was holding his fury in check only because he was somewhat fascinated by what Kakkarot had accomplished. Everyone loved him. Everyone followed his lead and his advice. Never before had a Saiyjin been held in such esteem by a weaker race. Of course, weaker raced seldom survived a Saiyjin. Vegeta wanted to know what was going on.

"Well Kakkarot, stand up and explain yourself." Vegeta snapped at the still silent Saiyjin.

Kakkarot stood and meekley looked at his Prince, then he shocked Vegeta by dropping all of his walls and for the first time showed his true self to another. He smirked at Vegeta and let the blood lust shine in his eyes.

"Gomen Ouji, I'm just not sure where I should begin."

"Begin by telling me why you lied to all of them."

"Well, that is easy. I liked this planet. It is full of life. I was going to kill everything right off the bat, but the man who found me, Grandpa Gohan, was so kind and I was a bit curious. I was a pain, but he fed me. I never knew such wonderful food existed. When I fell and bumped my head, I did not hurt myself. Instead, a wonderful idea came to me. If I pretended to be like these earthlings, I could stay here and keep this planet all for myself. Perhaps it was not the best plan, but I really did not want to destroy a race that seemed so similar to my own. They only lacked tails, ki and blood lust. This race could match our brute strength with their ingenuity and technology." Kakkarot explained.

"When you arrived, I did not know what to do. I may have been playing dumb but I have always been loyal to you . Remember when you, Nappa and Radditz came here? Only you survived. I did not show mercy, I only made sure my prince survived."

"When I learned of Frieza, I had to defend this planet, it is my home, but I also fought for my people. I am no traitor, Vegeta-sama. I have only grown to appreciate this planet. I chose the most powerful woman here as my mate. We had a child together. Gohan was a very strong child too. We can breed with these humans, so I accepted my family. I had no way to return home, to Vegetasi, and no one was coming after me. Had I destroyed everyone, I would have been alone. I was ranked third class, a nobody, and I was abandoned. What was I to do?"

Vegeta looked at the Kakkarot. He was thinking about everything the Saiyjin had just said to him. In a way, Kakkarot was right. He was a full grown adult with a child before anyone came looking for him. Had their planet not been destroyed, that may not have proven to be the case, but Vegeta knew that many third class babies that were sent off world were never recovered. This was all somewhat acceptable to Vegeta, but the baka had lied to him.

"You lied to me Kakkarot. I am your prince and you lied to me. Why?"

"Vegeta-sama, you are right. I lied to you . It is unforgivable. I was afraid that if I let you know the truth, you be angry at me. I did not want that, and I did not want anyone to know the truth. Everyone would have turned their backs on me, thinking me a dirty Saiyjin. I believed you would have turned your back on me too. I could not have bared to be alone. Perhaps that is not the Saiyjin way, but I grew accustomed to having people around me. You have always been, special to me, Vegeta-sama and I could not stand it if I lost you."

That said Kakkarot returned his gaze to the ground and awaited Vegetas reaction.

TBC... In the next part, we get Vegetas reaction.

I apologise for htis chapter, if you want to know the truth, I am NOT happy with it, but I wanted to get it out. Feel free to let me know of any improvements that I could make. Also, it was brought to my attention that the wish Vegeta made was a bit broad, so for the sake of argument, 'I wish we hod our tails back.' or however I worded it was taken to mean that anyone (or anything) who lost a tail would have it return.


	4. 3 Vegeta Reacts

Title: Kakkarot! 

Part 4

By: Rebs

Archive: FF.Net, if you want to then just ask.

Pairings: None as yet

A/N: Hey, I know this has taken FOREVER for me to get out (just be glad I'm doing something… I still need to write a chapter for my long vacation series and the interlude.) But here it is… Vegeta's reaction. I think I am going to make two different versions of this fic as I get further into it. One will be the 'safe' one on ff.net and the other version will be sent to the only group who is receiving the fic. Anyway, on with the fic…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Silence surrounded the two Saiyjins. The birds and all of the animals were silent. It seemed as though even the wind feared that blowing would ignite the wrath of the Alien Prince. 

The Prince eyed the saiyjin before him for what seemed like hours to Kakkarot. Vegeta was amazed and angry. One pert of him wanted to hate the fool. '_No, Kakkarot no Baka is not a fool. Everyone he knows is a fool for not seeing through his ruse.'_

"Kakkarot!" Vegeta snapped

Kakkarot quickly looked up at his Prince. "Hai, Vegeta-sama."

"You have lied to me and everyone for too long, Tomorrow, you friends and family, along with my family, will be told the truth!" Vegeta told him in a calm, commanding tone.

"But Veg-" Kakkarot started before Vegeta cut him off.

"No Baka! I am your Prince and for one, you will not whine. Saiyjins do not whine and we both know that you are a Saiyjin! Furthermore, you own me great amounts of respect, you fool. You will do as I tell you, Kakkarot. You will tell the truth." Vegeta snarled.

Vegeta took a deep breath and looked Kakkarot in the eyes. "You, Kakkarot, have lied to me for decades. I believed I was the only true Saiyjin alive." Vegeta clenched his fists and continued, "This is not easy for me to admit Kakkarot, but for a long time I have felt alone. The only one alive who could understand me was me. All this time I thought I had no one to relate to, and now I find out that you have know, that you understand, and that you could relate to me all this time. Tell me Kakkarot, how should I feel about you now?"

"Well, I guess you should hate me Vegeta-sama." Kakkarot said, his voice full of remorse, and his eyes once again cast down.

"Hai, Kakkarot no Baka, I should hate you. However, I don't and I don't know why. Tomorrow, you will tell everyone. Meet me at Capsule Corps tomorrow afternoon. Until then, do not bother me. I'm locking myself in the gravity room and I need to think a lot about things." With that Vegeta took off towards Capsule Corps and Kakkarot was left thinking about what he was going to say to everyone he know the following day.

TO BE CONTINUED………….


	5. 4 Preparing for the Feast

Title: Kakkarot! 

Part 5

By: Rebs

Archive: It's on FF.Net If you have a page and want to archive any of my fics, just ask me.

Pairings: None as yet

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THIS. IT IS ONLY A STORY FOR ENTERTAINMENT. DON'T SUE ME OR I WILL HAVE VEGETA FINAL FLASH YOU'RE A$$!!

A/N: I know, I'm slow. I don't think anyone liked my last chapter. No one had anything to say about it, so, well, here is part 5. I hope it gets a better reaction. Um, oh yeah, feel free to check out my LONG VACATION (series) fic. I also have LONG VACATION (Interludes) to go along with it. It is a Trunks, Goten, Pan and Bra run off to find themselves kind of fic with action adventure and romance. There are even new characters (Kalee and Corin). You can find all my fics at http://www.fanfiction.net/profile.php?userid=17405 . On with the Fic.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

LAST TIME

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Hai, Kakkarot no Baka, I should hate you. However, I don't and I don't know why. Tomorrow, you will tell everyone. Meet me at Capsule Corps tomorrow afternoon. Until then, do not bother me. I'm locking myself in the gravity room and I need to think a lot about things." With that Vegeta took off towards Capsule Corps and Kakkarot was left thinking about what he was going to say to everyone he know the following day.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

PART 5

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was a beautiful day. The sun was shining, the birds were chirping and caterers were setting up a fewst at Capsule Corp. Trunks and Bra Briefs, the children of Prince Vegeta and his Late wife, Bulma Briefs, were overseeing everything. The day before, their father informed them that there was to be a gathering, though he would not tell them what the occasion was, only that Goku (well, Vegeta had called him Kakkarot) was to be the guest of honor. 'It must be something big,' thought Trunks 'if father wants people socializing around him.'

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

MEANWHILE AT SON GOKU'S HOME

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Goten watched as his father, Son Goku (or so Goten thought) paced around the house wearing nothing but a pair of orange gi pants. Goten, who was dressed in black jeans with a dark green, short sleeved silk shirt, was ready to go to the Capsule Corp. gathering where, according to Trunks, his father, Goku, was to be the guest of honor. 

"Dad?"

"Hai, Goten?"

"So, uh, what's up? Are you going to get ready to go soon? You are the guest of honor after all, how would it look if you showed up late to the party?" Upon seeing the color drain from his fathers' face, Goten asked, "What's wrong Dad? Are you nervous? Everyone going to the party is a friend or family member, so you have nothing to worry about, we all love you." 

With those words, Goten saw a look of utter shame cross his fathers normally carefree face before he looked down.

"Dad, what's going on?"

Kakkarot stared at the floor for several minutes , hoping that Goten would just forget about what he had asked. That hope went out the window when his youngest son cleared his throat and repeated his question. 

Goten watched as his father sighed in defeat and slowly lifted his head to look his son in the eyes. Goten stood speechless, staring in shock at the various emotions that crossed his fathers face. Those emotions being sadness, anger, and disappointment.

"After today, Goten, none of you will love me." Kakkarot said in an uncharacteristically emotionless voice. "I am not the guest of honor today, Goten, I have no honor. After tonight none of you will believe in me again, but there is something I want you to know right ow, son. I love you and Gohan. Wrong or right, everything I have done has been for my freedom and my family." That said, Kakkarot walked to his room to shower and dress for Vegeta's 'party'. "Go ahead to Capsule Corp. Goten. I'll meet you there." He said to his still stunned son before closing the bedroom door to prepare.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

BACK AT CAPSULE CORP

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Hey Goten." Trunks smiled and greeted his best friend as he arrived. "What's wrong Goten?" Trunks asked hi abnormally quiet friend.

"I'm not sure, Trunks. Dad is acting kind of funny. He says everyone is going to hate him and that he has no honor. I wish I knew what was going on with him."

"You will know soon enough Spawn of Kakkarot." Vegeta's voice broke in. 

"What do you mean?" Goten asked as he spun around to look at Vegeta. He only found air, for Vegeta was already gone.

TO BE CONTINUED…

Next time the party starts and the guest of (dis)honor arrives

What will everyone think?


	6. 5 Kakkarots Confession

Title: Kakkarot! 

Part 5

By: Rebs

Archive: It's on FF.Net If you have a page and want to archive any of my fics, just ask me.

Pairings: None as yet

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THIS. IT IS ONLY A STORY FOR ENTERTAINMENT. DON'T SUE ME OR I WILL HAVE VEGETA FINAL FLASH YOU'RE A$$!!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

LAST TIME

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Hey Goten." Trunks smiled and greeted his best friend as he arrived. "What's wrong Goten?" Trunks asked hi abnormally quiet friend.

"I'm not sure, Trunks. Dad is acting kind of funny. He says everyone is going to hate him and that he has no honor. I wish I knew what was going on with him."

"You will know soon enough Spawn of Kakkarot." Vegeta's voice broke in. 

"What do you mean?" Goten asked as he spun around to look at Vegeta. He only found air, for Vegeta was already gone.

*********

PART 5

*********

The guests arrived and after a while dinner was served. Goku Son, to the surprise of all those present, had yet to arrive. Vegeta growled at this as he finished his meal. 'That baka better show up or I'll kill him today!' He thought to himself. Just then, however, he felt his old rival's ki nearby. 

Vegeta turned to the source to find Kakkarot, dressed in Saiyjin armor, walking up to him. 

"Where did you get that armor Kakkarot?"

"I asked Bulma to make it, years ago. I told her I wanted it for a Halloween party, but I asked her to keep it secret because I wasn't sure Chi-Chi would let me wear it."

Vegeta nodded his understanding. "Are you ready?"

"Hai, Vegeta-Ouji, ready as I can be. I only hope they don't all hate me."

"They all hate me, it does not matter to me though, only my peoples opinion matters, and now that I have a people again, small as it may be," he sighed, "I have someone to matter to. And, Kakkarot, I don't hate you, nor will your children. That is all that should matter. And if you ever repeat this!" He left the threat there, though. Kakkarot knew what would happen, and he knew better.

Vegeta turned and walked to the front of the group. He looked around and noticed all eyes were on him, wondering what was going on. Vegeta never threw parties.

"Everyone, you are here today because of your friend Goku." He said Kakkarots Earth name with disgust. He has something to tell you all." 

  
That said, Vegeta stepped aside and let Kakkarot walk to the front of the Group.

Kakkarot looked at all of his 'friends' and sighed before straightening up and hardening his features. He closed his eyes for a moment and when he opened them again, all the Saiyjin bloodlust and pride shone through him. He smirked, much like Vegeta, and finally began to speak to the confused looking people whom he had lied to for so long.

"I suppose you are all wondering what is going on." He stated flatly, showing no emotion. "Well, my Prince has requested that I stop my deception. Please don't think poorly on him for what I have done, for Vegeta-Ouji only just found out himself.."

"Goku, what is going on, why are you calling that bastard Ouji?" Chi-Chi snapped at her ex-husband.

Quicker that a normal human can see, Kakkarot had his hand around Chi-Chi's throat lifting her slightly off the Ground. "For decades I put up with your foolish, bitchy human ways, but now, I have come here to tell you I _am _Kakkarot_. _I have _never_ been Goku." He growled for everyone to hear. "It was all a lie. A lie to make my life comfortable. And _Woman_," he spat, "you will never speak so lowly of _my_ Ouji in my presence, or I will not be so forgiving." 

He released the shocked Chi-Chi. "You, woman, are lucky to be my children's mother. I would have gladly killed you long ago, but you are the strongest female on this planet and I was guaranteed strong children from you." He spoke quietly so only Chi-Chi could hear the last part.

Kakkarot turned and walked back to his prince. He knelt before Vegeta and said, in his native language, "Vegeta-Ouji, I have done as you asked, do you forgive me?"

"Hai, Kakkarot, you are forgiven. In fact, I have decided to raise your class to that of Saiyjin Elite. You are far to powerful to be a third class. However, you must pledge yourself to me, your Prince."

"Hai, my Prince. I pledge myself to you. I'll do all you ask of me and give my life for you, if needed."  
  
Vegeta nodded his approval and Kakkarot stood. He turned once again to face a varied crowd. His features softened slightly, for a moment. "I never meant any harm. The lie I have lived has kept all of you safe for decades. Though it may not be the Saiyjin way to take on friends, or weaknesses, you should know that I do have these weaknesses. I love my children and I'll love all of their children. I also think of many of you as my friends. I only hope you still consider me your friend." 

That said he walked away from the group. He would let them decide where his station in their lives would be, but until then, he wanted to fight. He needed to fight. He knew his Prince would be with him soon enough to accommodate.

***********

To be continued…..

***********

Next time we'll find out what everyone thinks of Kakkarot now.


	7. announcement

New Chapter COMING SOON!! 


End file.
